


First Snow

by FlyRobinFly



Series: 12 days of Thiam [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Thiam, M/M, Puppy Liam, annoying liam, cuteness, first snow, grumpy Theo, personal Christmas challenge, sleepy theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: “It’s 2:30 in the morning. Did you wake me up at 2:30 in the morning just to tell me that it’s snowing?”
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: 12 days of Thiam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569280
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling the need to participate in a Christmas writing challenge but I’m out of the loop so I decided to challenge myself. Somehow I came up with the 12 Days of Thiam Challenge for myself. I will try my best to post a new wintery/Christmas Thiam one-shot every day starting the 14th until the 25th. I am hoping this will help me and you guys get into the mood for Christmas!!!
> 
> This is the layout of the challenge I am attempting:
> 
> 1 - First Snow  
> 2 - Hot Chocolate  
> 3 - Family Game Night  
> 4 - Snowman  
> 5 - Christmas Tree  
> 6 - Mistletoe  
> 7 - Blizzard  
> 8 - Snowball Fight  
> 9 - Fireplace  
> 10 - Snuggling  
> 11 - Caroling  
> 12 - Wishlist
> 
> Feel free to join me even if it's for one day.

**~~~**

The faint buzzing the heater kept Theo soundly asleep in his bed. The warmth was comforting and reassuring, lulling him into that deep, much-needed sleep. He could only sleep if he didn’t think of what it would bring him.

_Nightmares._

The cold feeling of dying over and over again.

_“Theeeeeooooo.”_

That voice calling his name.

“Theo.”

Wait.

“Theo!” That wasn’t the voice he was afraid of. “Theo wake up!”

Theo let out a sigh of disappointment. He’d been so close to a peaceful slumber. What did this baffoon want? Had he slept in without realizing it? Theo peeled an eye open and found Liam hovering over him in the dark. “What time is it?”

“Who cares? It’s snowing,” Liam said as if he’d been up for hours already.

Theo sighed in annoyance and checked his phone on the nightstand. “It’s 2:30 in the morning. Did you wake me up at 2:30 in the morning just to tell me that it’s snowing?”

Liam blinked at him, the light coming from the window reflecting off of his shiny skin. “Well… yeah.”

Theo huffed and rolled over in his bed, nuzzling into his pillow. “Go back to bed.”

“Theo,” Liam said grabbing the Chimera’s shoulders and shaking them. “Come watch.”

“I’ve seen snow before. We live in the mountains.”

“But you’ve never seen snow with meeeee before.”

“Why don’t you go outside and see the snow so I can lock you out of the house,” Theo said. “Then we’ll see how excited you are at the first snow next year.” Theo let out a forced groan when Liam wrapped his arms around his chest and hoisted him out of the bed. “Liam!” he said sound legitimately upset.

“Shshshsh-”

“I’m gonna kill you,” Theo whined. “I was almost asleep.”

“Shut up!” Liam said firmly and setting Theo down in front of the window where they both sat up on their knees. Liam looked out at the blanket of white that covered everything while Theo simply glared at him. “Listen. Do you hear that?”

Theo furrowed his brows and looked out the window as the snow fell, listening carefully before he bluntly said, “No.”

“Exactly,” Liam said, turning to send a smile Theo’s way. “It’s so quiet.”

Theo sighed and leaned around the window cill. “I was almost asleep.”

“Ugh! You’re no fun,” Liam said standing up. “Whatever. You can go back to sleep.”

“Not anymore,” Theo complained, burying his head in his arms up against the cold window.

“Get away from the window. You’ll get cold,” Liam said.

“Cold never bothered me,” Theo said.

Liam scoffed and shook his head. “Whatever, Elsa.” Theo furrowed his brows in confusion at Liam. “How have you not seen Frozen?”

“Oh. I don’t know, Liam. Where do you want me to start? The beginning of my childhood perhaps?”

“Frozen came out last year.”

“Oh. So when I was busy tearing you pack apart. Or when I was in hell-”

“Look, it doesn’t matter,” Liam said, grabbing Theo by the back of his shirt and pulling him up to his feet.

“Would you stop doing that?” Theo said pushing Liam’s hand off of him.

“You said you’re not going back to sleep, right?”

“No thanks to you.”

“Great,” Liam said as he grabbed Theo again and pulled him into his bedroom. “That means you’ll need something to keep you busy.”

“Dude, if you think that you’re getting lucky after waking me up then-”

“We’re watching Frozen, dumbass.” Theo begrudgingly watched the movie until he fell asleep. Though, if Theo fell asleep curled up in Liam’s lap, seeping the beta’s warmth, it wasn’t mentioned.

**~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
